Mother's Return
by oneindigorose
Summary: When Stefan and Damon's mother returns will she ruin or fix things? And what will she think of Elena and Elena and Stefan being together? I suck at summaries just read it please! :
1. The Return

Paste your document here...

A/N: I own nothing. Also I do not know Damon's mothers name so I will just call her Mary. (Takes place during season two. I won't be including Klaus or any other outside world troubles because I really want to focus on Mary and the others.)

Damon Salvatore was sitting in the parlor drinking a glass of bourbon when he heard the front door open. "Elena, I already told you I am fine." He says and then adds, "I know you think I'm irresistible and I have absolutely no problem with that but…" he was cut off by a familiar voice. "Damon, it's me." He turned to see a tall woman with raven hair and electric blue eyes staring back at him. "Mother?" he whispers incredulously. "Yes Damon." She confirms. And in an instant they are hugging each other tightly. "Who changed you? When? Why didn't you come for me?" her asks, his voice breaking at the end. A lone tear made a path down his cheek. "Your current nanny, Elizabeth changed me. I didn't come back to you when you were young because I was ashamed and I couldn't bear to see Giuseppe. And I read the records which said you had perished and I believed them. I just learned all that has happened since the day Katherine Pierce arrived from that woman herself." She finished. "So you don't know what father did to me?" he asked through tears.

_Flashback _

_ Damon was playing with the small amount of toys he had when he heard a crash a cry. He ran to the side of his little brother who had just fallen off his chair in the kitchen. "Damon, my knee is bleeding!" Stefan wailed. "I know, I already called for the maid to take care of you soon. Don't worry it's gonna be…" he was cut off by his father, who had dashed out of his study to the kitchen at the sound of Stefan crying. "You!" he yelled pointing at Damon. "You hurt him. You could have killed him! Just like you killed your mother!" he yelled as he grabbed a long wooden spoon and repeatedly hit Damon with it. Damon cried out and tears ran down his face. "Please father, stop please." He begged. "Get out of my sight!" his father roared and then picked up Stefan. Damon ran from the room sobbing and wishing that his mother was still alive._

_ Later that night Damon sat writing in his journal. He didn't beat around the bush, wrote of the torture he went through daily. He wrote about how no one wanted him and that he was always second best to everyone but his deceased mother. _

_He wrote in journals up until his 100__th__ birthday but that was when Stefan began writing so he stopped so he wouldn't steal his brother's glory._

After a while of talking Damon and his mother were sitting on the sofa drinking, laughing, and crying. Just at that moment Elena and Stefan walked in. "Stefan dear, you look like your father. Just as I always suspected." Their mother said. "Mom?" Stefan whispers. "I just found my sons and they both greet me with a whispered 'mom'? Then again Stefan has only seen pictures and from what I hear Damon has been dealing with a lot lately." She says giving Damon's hand a squeeze. "Mom this is Elena." Damon says. "Hello Elena. God, you look just like Katherine. Anyways, I'm Mary Eliza Salvatore." Mary says as she shakes Elena's hand. "You can call me Mary though." She adds. "Stefan, I've heard so much about you. Do you mind showing me around town?" She asks. "I'd be honored. I'll be home soon Elena." He adds at the end. After they left Elena looked at Damon and gives him the "explain everything' look.

A/N: more chapters to come. the next one will probably in Elena's POV. Remember, every review counts!


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Okay, so I got kind of bored with the whole chapter that is why it's so short. I am starting this chapter with this explanation; Damon already explained everything to Elena and Stefan returned with Mary and he just left with Damon to explain the situation to Alaric. **

Elena's POV:

So this is who gave Damon his looks and hopefully not his sarcasm. "Soooo," I say trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "Sorry, just wanted to make sure the boys weren't spying." She says. The only thing I can think is 'oh god, don't eat me!' as if she could read minds she said, "I swear I won't eat you dear. I just need you to listen as I talk." She says gently. I nod in an answer to her demand. "Damon is my son, I know that he is sarcastic and cocky, but he is just hiding behind it. He doesn't want to be hurt again. He is like me in so many ways. When we love we love hard, with a consuming fire, burning with passion and dedication. He has loved before; Katherine stole his mind and heart and knew it to some degree. He lived off of the hope that they would be together again. I never loved anyone other than Giuseppe, though I like Damon, have had a string of one night stands Giuseppe is the one that I pretend that all of those me are." She says. Why is she telling me this? Does she think I care about her past or Katherine? "I know this may already be known but, Damon accidently lost his full heart again. He has surrounded himself with walls to protect the part of his heart that he loves so fiercely with. But you, Elena Gilbert, have gotten under his skin and now you hold the power to destroy him. I just pray that you don't hurt him anymore. He has a tortured soul. There is a box beneath his bed full of journals. Read the earliest one and you will understand. Read them all if you get the chance. Don't tell him about it until you finish them though. I need to get a drink. I will see you at dinner dear." And with that she was gone.

That was strange. I kept thinking about what she said all through dinner and after I went home. I pulled out my phone and texted Caroline and Bonnie.

_Elena: I have a problem I need to chat. Like, now._

_Caroline: Why do you have to chat at 3 am?_

_Elena: Damon and Stefan's mom came back and she said some things…_

_Bonnie: What do u need? Bcuz I need sleep!_

_Elena: I kno. But I have something I need to tell u about urgently! _

_Caroline: Come to my house right now! My mom is out of town again and I'm all alone._

_Elena: Perfect! I'll be there soon._

_Bonnie: R we meeting at Care's house?_

_Elena: Ya! C U Soon!_

I drove like a mad woman and arrived in less than five minutes. When I got there Caroline was waiting on her front porch. "Elena Gilbert! What on Earth is so important that you had to wake me up at three in the freaking morning for?!" she yelled. "Damon and Stefan's mother is back and she told me something about Damon and…" I was cut off by the sound of a car driving towards us. "Bonnie." We said at the same time. She pulled up and cut the engine in record time. "What do you need to tell us?" she asks out of breath.

We went inside and began talking. "Now, about what has been bothering me? She told me that Damon has journals that I need to read." I say leaving out a few parts. "Let me guess, she played the guilt card didn't she?" Caroline asked. "Elena, you need to make up your mind about this." Bonnie sighed. I don't know why but it slightly offended me that she would say something like that out of the blue. "I need you two to help me get his journals. We can do it tonight if we follow my plan exactly." I say. "What is it!?" Caroline asks wide awake now. "I will go home and call him over because I saw a man in the yard. Bonnie, you will call Stefan and tell him that you need some help with a spell translation. Tell him to bring his mom. Care, you will go to the boarding house and get the whole box of journals from under Damon's bed. The we will meet back here when Caroline texts us." I say. "Umm, what do I text you?" she asks. "Oh. Um, just text us that you have the journals and we will meet back here 10 minutes after we get the text. Okay?" I ask. "Got it!" Bonnie says. "Yep!" Caroline chirps.

Fifteen minutes later my plan was put to action. I called Damon and hoped that I sounded panicked enough. A few minutes later an agitated Damon climbed through my window. "What is out there that made you so scared that you had to call me?" he growled. "Um, I think I saw a man in the yard." I say. "I'll go check it out." He says suddenly alert at the thought of danger. "Thanks, Damon I really needed it." I say in my best damsel in distress voice. "Anytime." He says before he jumps out the window. Caroline texted about five minutes later. "Um, Damon, you can go. Now that I think about it I think it may have been a squirrel." I say innocently. "Thanks for the heads up." He says sarcastically. "I'm going home. To bed." He adds. "Okay. Thank you so much for coming!" I say in my damsel voice. Bonnie and I arrived at the same time and ran in to take a peek. Caroline made us some coffee and we opened the lid. "Oh" Bonnie said. "My" I replied. Just then Caroline walked in the room and exclaimed, "God, oh my god!" we just stared at the object that lay before our eyes.

**Hey! So I know that I left it at a horrible stop but if you want to know what is there and what Damon's journals say you have to REVIEW! Three reviews and I'll write another. Four reviews and I'll post it. I promise that it will be more interesting! **

**P.s: suggestions are welcome!**

** ~B**

.


	3. The Past

Thanks for the reviews. I plan on updating more frequently now. School was crazy for a while so my apologies for the lack of updates.

Recap: _"Oh" Bonnie said. "My" I replied. Just then Caroline walked in the room and exclaimed, "God, oh my god!" we just stared at the object that lay before our eyes. _

The box was stacked with journals. But atop all of the dusty books was a ring. It had a silver band with small diamonds surrounding a lapis lazuli. "It's gorgeous!" Caroline exclaims, breaking the trance that we fell into. I followed her example and said, "It's a beautiful ring, I wonder who it belongs to?" Caroline picked up a journal and said, "Maybe the information Mr. Grumpy Pants has in here will shed some light on the subject…"

Bonnie dug around the box and found one of the earliest ones. She opened it and began to read;

_"November 28, 1855_

_What is wrong with me? Father says that I killed my mother; the maids say I steal the china dishes, and Stefan says that there must be something wrong with me because Father hates me. Why me? It was Stefan that killed mother in the first place. Mother was the only one that loved me. So why does Father suspect me of murdering her?"_

Wow, I didn't know that someone would ever be that cruel and accusing. Who could ever hate a child? Caroline grabbed the book from Bonnie who was frozen in shock and began at the next entry.

_"November 29, 1855 _

_Father beat me again. I will probably have scars from this round. He used the whip meant for the horses on me! The bruises run along my back. They are crossed by gashes and older scars, I didn't even do anything. He said that my behavior is unacceptable and if it doesn't improve I will be outside for a day or two. I'm afraid because it is snowing hard and the temperatures are below freezing. I am only 10, why am I hurt every day? When I grow up, someone will love me. Maybe my mother will come back for me…."_

The pages were stained with tears and the words tore at our hearts. "Why would someone treat a boy; a child like that?" Bonnie asked incredulously. "What kind of monster would do that?" I asked, dumbfounded. "No wonder he is so obnoxious, he just built his walls for so long that he acts rough to keep them up." Caroline comments. I feel guilt pooling in my stomach. How could I be so cruel and uncaring towards him? Maybe his feelings for me aren't a hoax….. "I think I owe Damon a giant apology… I haven't been that kind lately. He did use me as his personal toy for a while; but no one deserves to grow up like that!" Caroline exclaimed, tears brimming in her eyes. I decided to read the last entry for that month.

"_November 30, 1855_

_Today is the worst the punishments have ever been. I got whipped for talking to loud, then when I justified myself to a maid who had accused me of beating Stefan, father took me outside. He threw me over his shoulder and marched us to the creek. He dunked my head under the water swiftly; I didn't even have the chance to cry out for help. He must've held me under for too long because my lungs burned and my vision began to go black. I cannot remember the rest for I fainted. He just left me laying on the river bank, left me for dead. A young woman by the name of Emily Bennet came to my aid once father was out of sight. She assessed my head quickly and concluded that I did not suffer from any trauma. I will be forever indebted to Emily Bennet. I must think of a way to repay her for her services without my father knowing. Well, I can hear Stefan "sneaking" up the stairs. I will continue writing tomorrow."_

Bonnie was obviously interested in any information leading to her ancestry so the fact the Damon _knew _Emily Bennet and that she saw some good in him made her more sympathetic. Caroline and I both had tears in our eyes and Bonnie was shaking. Caroline murmured something about needing to get her laptop and Bonnie left to make some tea for us.

I sat there thinking about when Damon lost Rose, he was so crushed. I have noticed that about him, he reacts to death more strongly than the rest of us. I have a feeling that it's because of his mother's death when he was young. Caroline told me that he looks at me with love in his eyes a while ago. I told her that he was probably thinking inappropriate thoughts about Katherine. But the fact that Katherine betrayed him weighed heavy on my mind as I thought about how he must feel when he sees me with Stefan. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I thought of the day that he AND Stefan saved me from Elijah. I ran down the stairs towards him with my arms open, but I was truly running to Stefan. The look on his face that day still haunts me. _I _was the one that hurt _him_. It wasn't the other way around.

Caroline and bonnie returned a short while later with tea and a computer already on the Netflix homepage. I nodded in agreement when Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes and in a cheery voice said, "I think it's time for a Degrassi marathon. I need to get sucked into some non-supernatural high school drama."

Bonnie handed us our tea and as if she had read Caroline's mind she brought some blankets for us to cuddle up in and watch Degrassi. She also brought a box of tissues from the living room that we might need, considering we are kind of teary.

The others fell asleep quickly but I couldn't possibly sleep without being plagued by nightmares of a little, abused, 10-year-old boy.

**A/N: Thanks to GryffindorByHeart7, and 3 guests I was motivated enough to keep writing. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update and the sooner the story will get more interesting! Please review! They all make my day and since I'm in the middle of CRTs I have an excuse to not update if there isn't enough reviews…. Jk; this story is like my kid I can't just leave it! More of Stefan and/or Mary in the next chappie! **


End file.
